When Doves Cry
by Warp
Summary: New Chapter! Ed asks Roy about sex and we get a rare glimpse into the Flame Alchemist’s past. EdxRoy, OCxRoy, angst, yaoi, slight noncon. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Ed asks Roy about sex and we get a rare glimpse into the Flame Alchemist's past. EdxRoy, OCxRoy, angst, yaoi, slight non-con. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and they don't pay me.

Pairings: EdxRoy, OCxRoy

Warning: strong yaoi situations, some lemon I guess although it is angsty lemon.

A/N: I wrote this to explain why Roy is such a man whore. I have some other ideas so I might continue it if you guys like it. Please let me know!

When Doves Cry

It was ridiculous, and Roy knew it. Only he thought scenes like that were supposed to play out on a rainy night. There was no rain in sight, though, and it was midday. He sighed and turned to the youth on his couch.

"What?" he asked, because he was sure he had misheard the first time.

"Sex," Ed repeated and looked straight at him. Roy was a bit surprised the fifteen year old wasn't blushing. "How do you know so much about it?"

Roy had to fight the urge to smile and the equally strong urge to look at the bulge between Edward's spread legs. Leather really was a miracle fabric, in so many ways.

"Practice," he answered without elaboration. "What has that got to do with your report?"

"Plenty," Edward said and leaned back on the couch. "But how do you know who you want to have sex with?"

Roy frowned because he knew 'everything with two legs' wasn't a good enough answer. He decided to try a different approach. "Do you have a crush on someone, Fullmetal?"

Edward shrugged. "I just want to know how you know who you like," he said and lowered his voice slightly, "you know, boys or girls."

Now Roy really had to try not to smile. "Who do you like, Fullmetal?" he asked and couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

"That's none of your damn business!" Edward yelled and looked away. "I just wanted to know how to tell is all."

"Mmm," Roy said and allowed himself a small smile. "I suppose whoever you think about in the shower."

That, he noticed, elicited a blush and Edward quickly got up. "I'll give you the rest of my report later."

Roy shook his head. "I don't have all day, Fullmetal. I need to turn that report in."

Edward stopped by the door and turned back. "I'll give it to you tonight," he said and left. Roy wasn't sure if he had taken the last statement right or not, but he shook it off. Edward was just a boy, after all.

That evening there was a knock at Roy's door. It still wasn't raining, he noted and let Edward in. The boy walked past him, and took a seat on the couch without a word.

"Ahh, I didn't think I'd have the pleasure to entertain you tonight, Fullmetal," Roy said and shut the door after him.

"Cut the shit, Colonel, I'm here to give you my report," he said and threw a file on the coffee table.

Roy nodded, picked up the file with his glass of red wine and took a seat in an armchair. "I'm all ears."

Roy listened intently as Edward spoke, and it was much the same as always. However, the boy seemed a bit different. He wasn't as rude as usual and he appeared almost eager. When he was finished Roy nodded.

"Do you have a date?" Roy asked.

"No," Edward said and squirmed on the couch. "Why the hell would you think that?"

Roy just shrugged and smiled pleasantly.

"Actually," Edward said and looked at him with bright amber eyes through golden bangs.

"Yes?" Roy asked and took a slow sip of his wine. He thought about offering Edward some but knew what kind of trouble that could lead to.

"I'm just a bit confused is all," Edward said slowly and somewhat painfully. Roy had a feeling it was hard for him to admit such a weakness.

"Which you like?" Roy offered.

Edward nodded slowly and glanced at the book shelf in the corner.

"Well," Roy said and leaned forward to pour himself another glass of wine. "You should experiment a bit and see which you like more." It was risky advice, and he knew it. But he also knew what it was like to be a fifteen year old boy with almost permanent hard on.

"That's the thing," Edward said and glanced back at him. "I already have, and I still don't know."

Roy was taken aback by that and took an extra long sip of wine to hide his surprise. "Have you? With both?"

Ed nodded and gave a smirk. "I guess I learned well."

Roy smirked back and pretended that didn't hurt. "How far have you gone?" he asked and hated himself for sounding like a teenage girl.

"How far? Well, I've fucked both if that's what you mean," he said.

Roy nodded and took a deep breath. He wondered, a bit belatedly, why Fullmetal had chosen him of all people to have this conversation with. "What do you want me to do?" and even as he asked it Roy feared the answer.

At first Edward just shrugged. "I just thought I'd ask since you know so much."

Roy shook his head. "What do you want to know?" he asked, in an attempt to play along. He told himself he would stop before things went too far and put down the glass of wine.

Edward shrugged again and pulled off his jacket. He only had on a black sleeveless shirt underneath, and Roy couldn't help a fleeting glance at Edward's taut arms. "What can you teach me?" he asked and once again gave Roy a look that he was all too familiar with, only coming from anyone but Fullmetal.

Roy realized it was going too far. He was going to stand up and tell Edward to leave but somehow he didn't. He found himself frowning at the fifteen year old instead. "If this is your idea of seduction it is a really lame attempt."

Edward's eyes turned into daggers. "You think I would try to seduce a bastard like you?"

Roy felt a headache coming on and finally stood up. "I think you should leave," he said firmly.

Edward made no move to do so. He simply stood and stared at Roy, his large amber eyes were bright and wild and almost hurt. Instead of moving toward the door he began to unbuckle his pants.

Roy gritted his teeth. "What are you doing, Fullmetal?" he asked angrily but made no move to stop him. He watched as the young man threw off his shirt and pushed the leather pants down his slender hips before bending over to take off his boots. Roy saw the small patch of golden brown hair that nestled the teenagers limp penis and quickly looked away.

"Fullmetal," he said, with somewhat less ferocity this time and much more annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"I just want to try something," he said and Roy heard him walk over and felt a calloused hand grab his arm and turn him around.

Edward then began to unbutton Roy's shirt. Roy wanted to protest. He wanted to push Edward away. He wanted to tell him to go home to his brother. But he didn't. He stood and watched slender and delicate fingers unbutton his shirt and work their way around his torso. He let Edward lean in and kiss him squarely on the chest and lean up to lick his nipples as the hands wandered down to his pants. He let the fifteen year old suck him off until he was so hard it hurt.

Then Edward stopped and looked up at him.

Roy felt sick and somewhat out of control, a feeling he didn't like at all, and he was all too aware that he was frowning. "This isn't a good idea," he said, and although he'd meant to sound harsh it came out as little more than a whisper.

Edward said nothing. He simply leaned up and kissed Roy on the lips. It was clumsy and too hard and too wet, but Roy let him in. He let their tongues mingle for a moment and he let Edward take his large hand and wrap it around the boy's eager erection.

As Roy moved his hand slowly up and down he heard Edward almost moan and almost squeak into his mouth as they kissed. Suddenly, the boy pulled away, panting slightly.

"Now what?" he asked and Roy was a bit surprised.

"What are you asking that for, Fullmetal? You started this whole thing!"

Edward shrugged and moved toward the couch. "Do you wanna be top or bottom?" he asked without turning around. Roy took one longing glance at Edward's small, perfect ass and knew his answer but didn't say.

He didn't know how Edward took it, only that he bent over and let Roy in. He screamed a bit and gasped, and Roy wasn't sure if it was in pleasure or pain. But the boy under him, the fifteen year old, almost sounded like he was crying and Roy was too far along to stop. He kept telling himself that, until he exploded and gripping onto Edward's tight flat stomach, he felt the boy do the same.

Roy really wasn't sure how long they stayed there. He knew he was sticky and stiff and that he desperately wanted a shower. He could wash off the come, but the sin he'd just committed went deeper and made him feel even dirtier than he had before.

Finally Edward got up. His eyes were no longer as bright and they were slightly red. As he dressed Roy noticed a few spots of red on his limp penis and the couch. He frowned and glanced at the boy.

"How are you Fullmetal?" he asked and stood up to find his boxers.

"Why can't you just call me Ed?" he asked and Roy saw a glimmer of wetness in those eyes.

He didn't know what to say and still didn't even after Edward was gone.

It had been raining that night, and every now and then a flash of lightening would brighten the sky. The thunder was so close Roy could feel it in his bones. He couldn't sleep. It'd been a long hard day of studying and his head swam with arrays and alchemy terms and everything else he knew he needed to pass the exams. And he would pass the exams. He would be the youngest state alchemist in history. He knew that, and it made him smile.

Since sleep seemed to be eluding him, Roy got out of bed. It was a small twin and he had his own room in the attic. His mentor, Lucius Bryant, had kindly taken him in and Roy felt much better now than he had when he'd first stepped off the train in Central and was instantly lost and scared and only a boy, after all.

Roy quickly lit a candle with a match and burned his fingers. "Ow," he whispered into the quite room and another flash of lightening followed. Then he quietly opened the door and crept down the narrow stairs. There was nothing quite like a night of studying and maybe some left over chocolate cake, Roy decided, and went into the kitchen.

Once he had his cake, a large glass of milk and candle all in hand he went to the library. Lucius, or the Light Alchemist as he was known by the state because of his research with alchemically modified electrical lights, had a small but suitable library. The only reason Roy thought it was small was because he had seen the National Library in Central and knew that what Lucius had paled in comparison.

When he got into the library he noticed a light in the corner table and his mentor bent over a pile of papers and squinting through his reading glasses.

"Oh," he said when he noticed Roy, and he smiled a pleasant and handsome smile that made the corner of his eyes crinkle. "What are you doing up so late? Storm keeping you awake?"

"I guess," Roy said and sat his load down on the table next to the older man.

"There is nothing like a late night of studying, oh and chocolate cake," Lucius said and smiled. Roy smiled back.

Lucius was older, Roy wasn't sure how old, he only knew the man had a few choice wrinkles that gave his handsome face character and his light brown hair was beginning to show signs of gray. Roy, of course, pretended not to notice any of that, but he did and he wasn't sure why.

As Roy began to quickly eat the cake and drink the milk he had the distinct feeling Lucius was watching him. He pretended not to notice that either and self consciously wiped his mouth once he was through.

"Roy," Lucius said and gave him a warm smile, "can I ask you something?"

"Mmm," Roy said and nodded. His feet were cold and he'd wished he'd put on some socks before walking around on the bear wooden floors.

"You don't have a girlfriend do you?"

"No," Roy said and felt himself go slightly red.

"Do you know why? I mean, you are a very handsome young man," Lucius said and continued to smile.

Roy felt his face grow hotter and he hoped the candle light was dim enough that the older man didn't notice. He had a feeling why he didn't have a girlfriend. He'd never met a girl he liked in that way. Sure they were nice and pretty, but they were too soft and round. He never really thought of them. However, he thought of other things, muscular arms and legs and chests and sweat, and then he had to stop himself because it wasn't a good idea to get turned on in front of his mentor.

"I don't," Roy lied and his mouth felt like sand paper and he wasn't sure what to do.

Lucius only nodded and continued to smile. "You look cold. Come, I'll get you an extra blanket for your room."

Roy, more relieved then he let on, stood up and followed Lucius. Years later he realized this was the point he should have done something different, but he was young and didn't.

The man's room was on the second floor and Roy hoped up the stairs with the ease of youth. Lucius smiled at him and opened the door into his bedroom. Roy had often wondered why such a nice and handsome man was a bachelor, but he'd never had the courage to ask.

Once they were both in the room Lucius shut the door and put down his candle. He then pulled a blanket out of a closet and set it down on his bed.

"Come here, Roy, let's wrap you up," he said and patted the bed.

Roy went, slowly, because he didn't know what else to do and sat on the bed. He heard Lucius behind him, unfolding the blanket. Then he felt cold hands run down his chest. The older man had his body pressed up against Roy and he was frozen in place, even more unsure of what to do. Slowly, the older man reached his hand into Roy's loose bed pants and began to stroke his penis. Roy chocked out something between a gasp and a sob.

"Do you like that, Roy?" Lucius whispered in his ear and Roy felt hot breathe on his neck followed by dry lips kissing him.

Roy opened his mouth as the man jerked him off and let himself be kissed. Then Lucius took Roy's hand and wrapped it around his own erection. Roy, uncertain, hard and scared began to jack him off. He let himself continue to be kissed and felt and used.

He was fifteen at the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery: Ed asks Roy about sex and we get a rare glimpse into the Flame Alchemist's past. EdxRoy, OCxRoy, angst, yaoi, under age non-con. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and they don't pay me.

Pairings: EdxRoy, OCxRoy

Warning: strong yaoi situations, graphic lemon, underage rape, strong language.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you like the second!

Two

Edward had thought about it the whole train ride to Central. He'd thought what to ask and what to say. Al hadn't known what he was thinking, but he knew his younger brother had been worried about him. Al always worried about him.

It hadn't gone the way he'd planned. Edward was pleased when his voice didn't squeak at the word sex, but he knew he'd lost his cool at some point and Colonel Mustang had gotten the best of him. The bastard.

Then as he was leaving the idea struck him. He should get the bastard alone. So he offered to deliver the report to the man's home even though he had it there, tucked inside of his coat. And, to Edward's slight surprise, it had worked without raising any suspicion. Edward was just a little pleased with himself.

"I've got to go deliver this report to Mustang," he told Al as he left their room at the dorm.

"I thought you already delivered it," Al said and moved his empty metal head in Edward's direction.

"Yeah, he wanted me to elaborate a bit. I'll be back later," he shouted and quickly shut the door and walked down the hall before Al could ask anymore questions.

In a way, he envied his little brother. That body. That shell where he could feel nothing. Well, Ed knew it was a horrible state in which to exist, but he also didn't know how to feel about himself. No matter how smart he was nor how mature, his body, the flesh and blood, just didn't seem to listen. It would do things and make him feel things he didn't understand. It made him feel helpless and out of control. Those were two feelings Edward Elric didn't particularly like.

When he got to Mustang's apartment he stood outside for a moment and watched the lights get flicked on and the shadow of a man moving around. The report in his hand felt light. Insubstantial. Pointless. His jacket felt too heavy and too warm, even though the night was cool. After a long while Edward finally walked up to the door and knocked.

Mustang answered it and immediately smirked. Ed pushed past him and into the apartment. He wasn't sure if the Colonel would want him to stay or not, so he knew he should get in.

"Ahh, I didn't think I'd have the pleasure to entertain you tonight, Fullmetal," he heard Mustang say as he sat down.

"Cut the shit, Colonel, I'm here to give you my report," he said and threw a file on the coffee table. He was afraid for one fleeting moment as Mustang looked at the report that he was going to get kicked out. But the older man just picked up his glass and sat in an armchair.

"I'm all ears," he said and Edward began.

He had a hard time keeping his body still. His good human leg didn't seem to listen to him and it kept bouncing up and down. Edward was glad his voice was steady, but he was having a hard time coming up with catchy insults with the Colonel watching him like that. Finally, he was done and took a slow breath to calm down.

"Do you have a date?" Mustang asked, and Edward swore the son of a bitch smirked. The smug bastard.

"No," Edward said and felt the familiar throb in his pants. "Why the hell would you think that?"

The bastard really did smirk at that, and Ed was afraid the man was on to him once again. He hoped he didn't notice. Then a thought struck him and he looked Mustang right in the eyes. "Actually," he said.

"Yes?" Mustang asked and practically sucked the edge of the wine glass. Edward swore he was doing that on purpose.

Edward sighed silently as he watched. "I'm just a bit confused is all."

"Which you like?" Mustang said and there was that damn smirk again. Edward really wasn't sure if he should punch him or not. He decided against it, for the time being. He glanced around the room briefly and felt the bastard's cool eyes on him the whole time.

"Well," Mustang said and Edward watched him refill his glass. "You should experiment a bit and see which you like more."

Edward pretended he wasn't surprised. He even pretended he hadn't been watching the Colonel at all.

"That's the thing," Edward said and glanced back at him. "I already have, and I still don't know." He had looked at both girls and boys and he couldn't figure it out.

The Colonel took a long sip of his wine, and Edward thought those eyes were sizing him up. He had a feeling the man was going to accuse him of lying. Instead he lowered the glass. "Have you? With both?" he asked and sounded a little annoyed.

Edward smirked and nodded. "I guess I learned well." He said it because he knew. It wasn't a secret. Everyone in the military knew. At least that's what he thought. Mustang was the biggest man about town in Central, possibly Amestris. At least, that's how Edward saw it. And it was something he'd been seeing since he was twelve.

But, of course, the bastard wasn't even phased. He merely smirked back. "How far have you gone?"

Edward felt his previous victory slipping away. He knew he had to think fast. "How far? Well, I've fucked both if that's what you mean," he lied.

Mustang watched him for a moment and nodded slowly. Edward noticed he took a deep breath before he spoke. "What do you want me to do?"

Back in his court, he shrugged and pretended like he didn't care. "I just thought I'd ask since you know so much."

Mustang shook his head. His hair, which was already a bit messy, brushed his forehead slightly with the movement. "What do you want to know?"

There is was. Edward almost got up too quickly. He almost ruined everything in his impatience. But the throbbing in his pants wasn't getting any better. It was the door he'd been waiting for and now he had the key. He took his time and slowly removed his jacket. "What can you teach me?" he asked and stared at the older man. It was out there now, there was nothing he could do to get it back.

Mustang's dark eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "If this is your idea of seduction it is a really lame attempt."

Edward felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "You think I would try to seduce a bastard like you?" he asked and gave his best glare.

Mustang stood up. "I think you should leave."

Edward felt a hot prickly sensation behind his eyes and fought to control it. That was no good in a situation like this. He stared at the bastard for another moment. There was only one thing left. Edward decided to give it a try and slowly, with trembling hands, he began to unbuckle his pants.

"What are you doing, Fullmetal?" he heard Mustang ask. He sounded angry, but Edward made no move to look at him. He simply threw off his shirt and pushed down his pants. Then he bent down to take off his boots. If the Colonel wanted him out, he'd have to remove him with force.

"Fullmetal," Mustang said when Edward once again looked at him, "what are you doing?" He no longer sounded angry, but breathy and he looked slightly flushed as he turned away.

"I just want to try something," Edward said and walked up behind him. He grabbed the bastards arm and turned him around. He was going to make him look.

When the older man did nothing to protest, Edward began to unbutton his shirt. It was a standard white oxford and he hoped Mustang didn't notice his hands were still shaking. He leaned forward and kissed the man's chest. It was hard and muscular, but he was much leaner under the clothes than he appeared. Edward, unsure of what he was doing, licked Mustang's nipple and heard a gasp from the man's lips. He was pleased he was doing something right, and reached a hand down his pants. The bastard seemed to like that too, so he unbuckled them and took the semi hard dick in his mouth.

It was strange, Edward decided, and at that point he wasn't sure how much he liked it. But he did like the sounds coming from Mustang, and he sucked and licked and ran his teeth along the shaft until he felt the bastard had had enough.

"This isn't a good idea," Mustang said when Edward looked at him. But he was flushed and breathing heavily and Edward didn't think he would stop. He wasn't sure if he wanted him to. So he leaned up and kissed his lips. They were slightly fuller than his own and his mouth was warm and wet and tasted somewhat bitter. Edward hoped he was doing a good job, never having kissed anyone before, and he involuntarily let out a moan that sounded desperate to his own ears. He was panting when he finally pulled away. His hard on was pressed against the taller man's leg, and he could feel Mustang's erection against his stomach. "Now what?" he asked.

"What are you asking that for, Fullmetal? You started this whole thing!" Mustang wasn't happy. But Edward wasn't going to let it phase him. He knew the bastard liked it. He had to.

Edward moved away from him and toward the couch. "Do you wanna be top or bottom?"

He wasn't sure how much he liked that either. It was a strange mixture of pain and pleasure. There were certain moments when he couldn't control his voice and he would scream and whimper. His eyes teared up a bit and it felt wet, and then Mustang pushed it in so hard and fast it stung and he cried out again. But then, for Edward Elric, it was just what he deserved. It was equivalent trade.

It was afterward that the real pain set in. His stomach was dripping in his own semen and he felt the limp penis of his commanding officer pressed against his backside while the man's come dripped slowly and silently down his leg. His ass felt like it was on fire. He was sure he would have trouble sitting for at least a week. But that wasn't the worst part. It was Mustang. The bastard hadn't said a word. He simple laid there, panting in Edward's ear. Edward bit his lip to keep from making any noise, and he let the tears come.

Finally he pushed the bastard off of him and got up. He quickly got dressed and felt Mustang's eyes on him the whole time.

"How are you Fullmetal?" he asked as he was picking up his own boxers.

That was his breaking point, he later realized. He hadn't known what to do. After that, after everything, the man could still be so cold. "Why can't you just call me Ed?" he asked and grabbed his coat before storming off into the night. He hoped the Colonel hadn't seen his tears that time. He was grateful the night was cool. He wanted them to be dry and gone and dead by the time he got back to Al.

Roy had taken a bath that night and then gone to bed. Alone. He was grateful to be alone again. But as he laid there listening to the storm raging outside of his window he could still feel it. He'd scrubbed his hand until it was raw, but it was still there on his palm. The hard, pulsing wet feeling wouldn't go away. He rolled onto his side and tried to sleep.

That was only the first time. It was nothing compared to what would come. Roy hadn't known that, of course. He thought it was only the one night. He thought Lucius, his master the Light Alchemist, would never try to touch him again. He was wrong.

It escalated slowly. There were kisses between lessons. Lucius knew just how and where to touch him. He knew how to make Roy beg for release. First they were just hand jobs, simple and quick. Roy did it himself, alone in his room of course, but it felt so much better to have someone else do it. Lucius told him that, and Roy believed him. Then there was the mouth. Roy had liked it so much he practically shoved it down the older man's throat. But then, when the roles were reversed, and the warm salty liquid spilt into his mouth he nearly choked on it. He'd never been fond of giving blow jobs since.

One night several months later Roy was alone studying when Lucius knocked on his door.

"Are you still up?" he asked and smiled in his gentle way.

"Yeah," Roy said and smiled back, just slightly.

"We should take a break," he said and put his hands on Roy's slender shoulders. He was tall for his age and lean. His hair, which he'd been growing out, fell just to his shoulders. It was messy and Lucius ran his fingers through it. "I love your hair, Roy. It's one of your best features."

Roy squirmed under his touch. "I just wanted to finish with this book."

"You can do it later. Now, do you want me to get cross with you?" his master asked and ran his long fingers over Roy's chest and under his shirt. Roy could feel the stubs of the nails caress his skin just a little too hard for comfort.

"No," he said and took a sharp breath. Lucius' hand had found his nipple and squeezed.

"Then be a good boy and come along," he said and Roy followed.

They went to Lucius' bedroom. They always went to his bedroom. Roy didn't know why. Later, when he was older and thought about it, he wondered. He'd never get the chance to ask him. Not now.

Once there, Lucius had done every thing like normal. He'd taken off Roy's clothes and pleasured him in a variety of ways. But he hadn't asked for anything in return. Which Roy found unusual, but he didn't say anything because the soon he got it all over with the better. He could get back to his book and his master would fall asleep.

Then as Roy was laying in a small puddle on his own making he felt something enter him from behind. "Ouch," he cried and turned to look but his head was pushed forward.

"I'm just trying something, Roy. You'll like it. I promise," his words came out like a hiss. Roy was pushed on his stomach and he felt something push in further. He gripped on to the sheets and bit his bottom lip and Lucius did what he wanted.

Roy found out Lucius like to be on top. He found out quickly. It became almost routine for nearly two years. His master, the man he'd trusted when he stepped off of the train in Central, taught him a lot. He taught Roy things it would have taken him years to find out on his own.

That last night, before Roy was going to take the Alchemy Exam, Lucius had come to him. Roy was a bit bigger by then, no longer too lean. But he laid on the bed and took it. That was the last time. After he got his silver pocket watch he got a room in the dorm and left all of his things behind. He never went near Lucius' house again.


End file.
